


Family Dinners with the Twins

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa and Sara have twins and this is the official family dinner, well half family. It’s Quentin and Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinners with the Twins

Quentin had to admit that whatever happened to Sara all those years ago, she was better for it. Yes she was still dealing with the whole murderer thing and Quentin didn’t care about that, she’s his daughter and he was going to always take care of her, she was his baby no matter how old she got or how many babies of her own she had.

Right now he was invited over for dinner. It was the first time he was invited over after they had the twins, sure he was over there almost every day since then but this was the first time he was invited by them to come for dinner and didn’t come just to spend time with his only grandchildren. He knew Nyssa was doing the cooking since no one wanted to go to the hospital due to food poisoning, Laurel was also coming, mostly because she wanted to see her niece and nephew she still wasn’t over the fact that Nyssa had her poisoned.

So now Quentin was driving to pick Laurel up and go see his grandchildren, whose real names he couldn’t spell or pronounce but thankfully they had English names, well he had English names for them, and as far as he was concerned their last name was Lance and not some name he couldn’t pronounce and were no doubt on the no fly list and would forever have them being randomly selected for security checks.

“How long do we have to stay there?” Laurel asked the second she was in the car.

“A few hours, she has apologised so many times. You can spend the whole time with the twins, you don’t even need to talk to her.” Quentin didn’t want all family dinners to be weird and awkward, that was saved for when Dinah was in town.

“Fine. I’ll deal with it.”

“You got back at her when you tried to stop their wedding…and when you hunted down all her exes and had them confess their undying love for her. I think Sara is still mad at you for that.”

“Well that stunt almost had me killed so I think we’re even. I’ll keep all my attention on the twins, I’ll keep them awake.”

“That’s the spirit honey.” Quentin pulled in to the suburban home which screamed anything but, two international assassins live here. 

He opened the front door calling out his arrival. “Where are the cutest babies in the whole world?” He walked into the living room finding Sara on the couch with Lori on her lap. “There is one of them. Where is my grandson.”

“He’s having a nap so keep your voice down. He fell asleep in his highchair and every time we try and take him up to his crib he starts waking up.” She explained bouncing the baby on her lap the second she started crying.

“Sara come here please.” Nyssa called from the kitchen.

“Here take Lori, she’s been fussy all day.” Sara passed the baby to Laurel who was egger to accept her niece. When Sara finally arrived in the kitchen she was handed plates.

“Go set the table and make sure you get your family drinks.” Nyssa smiled as she order Sara around.

“I know, I was busy with Lori earlier.”

“Right because we didn’t buy her a bouncy seat so she wouldn’t have to be up in our arms.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. Adding more olive oil to the frying pan.

“You remembered not to add the wine to the pasta right?”

“No Sara, I forgot about the fact that your sister and father are recovering alcoholics and covered their food in wine. Of course I did, that’s why I’m using the olive oil. Have some faith in your wife, I was smart enough to save you.”

“Yeah but you were dumb enough to marry me. Now you’re stuck with me.” Sara was interrupted by the sound of Lori crying.

“It’s fine don’t worry. I got her.” Quentin took the baby from Laurel. “She’s mine now and grandpa isn’t putting you down for a second Princess.”

“The drinks Sara.” Nyssa reminded her.

“Dad, Laurel what can I get you guys to drink?” Sara asked getting a nod of approval from Nyssa.

“Water’s fine. Do you guys need any help?”

“Nah Nyssa has it all cover. Don’t worry I haven’t touched any of the food bu-” Sara was interrupted by the crying of her newly awakened son.

“Sara I was just handling the raw chicken can you get Radoslav?”

“I can’t believe you named my only grandson Radoslavia.”

“Calm down Dad, starting to show your racist tendencies.”

“It’s not racist to want to be able to pronounce my grandson’s name. His middle name isn’t any better. Ghazi? That’s so terrible.”

“It means warrior Dad. His name is literally Glory Warrior. What is a better name for a boy?”

“Quentin.”

“I refused to name my children anything that will get them bet up in school.”

“Right no one is going to beat up a kid named Raoslavia.”

“Radoslav. It’s not that hard Dad.” Sara rolled her eyes as she went back into the kitchen to pick him up.

“Neither is telling your wife you are not naming your son Raoslavia…talking of a name that will cause a kid to get bet up. He better go by Lance in school, his teachers won’t be able to pronounce his name.”

“Quentin I know for a fact that when he goes to school everyone will know how to pronounce his name. After all he is the Demon’s first grandson. Plus the kids will go to school in Nanda Parbat so if their teachers are smart they will know how to pronounce their names.” Nyssa added while Sara was busy trying to calm Lance down.

“We still have five more years before this is going to happen let’s deal with that then because I don’t remember agreeing to ship my kids off to Tibet.” 

“Sara go make sure the children don’t need to be changed.” Nyssa was giving Sara that look which meant we’ll talk about this later but I am pissed at you.

“I’ll go change Lance.” When Sara came back down she heard Laurel talking about Oliver.

“I don’t know what he’s doing sometimes, I know he wants to make the city better but I swear half the time he just has a death wish. No one can talk him out of it. Maybe you can Sara, talk him into retiring for his children.”

“Who did he knock up?” Sara asked seriously.

“He’s the twin’s father.”

“He’s the twin’s sperm donor…”

“Sara he’s their father, talk him into taking it easy so he can live past forty and see them graduate.”

“He’s not their father. They are mine and Nyssa’s and no one else’s. I’ll talk to him but I’m not saying he should take it easy for the sake of children that aren’t his.” Sara didn’t understand why Laurel, the person who did up the paperwork Oliver had to sign before masturbating in a cup kept insisting that he was the father and should be known as such to the twins since the paper contradicted it all when he signed away his rights.

“Stop making everything so difficult Sara.” Laurel started before Quentin changed the subject.

“How’s your family doing Nyssa?”

“They’re good. Talia is dating a nice man from Gotham and Father is loving the ground he walks on like usual. He’s thinking about coming here for a few weeks since I told him the twins are too young to be flying across the world.”

“It’s good that he is so interested in their lives.”

“Well they’re his only grandkids too Dad.” Sara knew what her father thought of Ra’s and she didn’t want this to turn to another conversation like that.

…

Sara had just gotten up to get Lance back to sleep and she was rubbing his back while she walked back into the bedroom where Nyssa was sat up reading.

“Our children hate us.” She said lying on the bed at Nyssa’s feet.

“They like me just fine.” She teased putting the book down knowing she wasn’t going to get to read until Sara fell asleep.

“Dinner went well right?”

“Yeah, if we ignore the fact that your sister is convinced that we need tell Oliver to slow down so he can see the children he signed the rights for away, to graduate.”

“I don’t understand it. She did up the papers for it. She wrote that by signing this he gives up his rights and she still calls him their father. When all he is, is a glorified sperm donor. Hell the only reason we had his sperm was because when we had that fight and you got drunk with him and ended up getting knocked up.”

“I’m really sorry about that.” She admitted to her.

“Sara, we’ve been over this. It’s fine. It resulted in us having two beautiful children.” Nyssa pulled Sara in for a kiss. “Now get some sleep. I’ll get up if the twins cry. You’ve been up with them all day. Go to sleep.”

“Fine, I’ll to sleep, but don’t pretend like you’re doing me a favor you just know I won’t let you read until I’m asleep.” Sara yawned lying down in bed and wrapping a leg between Nyssa’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too. We’ll have another family dinner in a few months, after we get Oliver to talk to Laurel about how he is not a father.”

“Good luck with that. You can have that discussion all on your own.”


End file.
